villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rhoda Chesterfield
'' 'Mrs. Rhoda Chesterfield '''was the main antagonist of Disney Channel's ''Jessie. She is a wealthy woman who lives directly under the Ross family's apartment. She used to be a fashion model for magazines. It's revealed she's been married six times, she married her first husband because he was rich and got all his money, and repeated that process over and over again (it's implied she got rid of her husbands when she got bored with them). Rhoda is portrayed by actress, Carolyn Hennesy. History Rhoda used to be a fashion model for magazines. After her modeling career was finished, Rhoda married six times. Rhoda lives directly below the Ross family's penthouse. She's been living in the penthouse longer than the Ross family. She owns a Chihuahua named Zeus, who she loves the most than Cassandra and Brooks, which were Rhoda's biological children. Personality Rhoda is always cranky and wants everything to herself. She declares as a indepedent woman. However, she goes out of character when she's great-looking men for her style. Especially with Betram, where she flirts with him on a daily basis or when she sees him in the streets of New York City. In some cases, she softens her personality. She also has a habit of getting people''s ''names wrong, especially with the main protagonist, Jessie Prescott. Its implied that she does this deliberately to annoy them. She is also despite her age very flirtatious when it comes to younger, attractive men, to the point of outright harassment. She also has a major crush on Bertram, although he is repulsed by her. Family Its revealed that she has two children, a daughter called Cassandra with her last husband, and a son called Brooks with another husband. She does care about her son, but is apparently closer to her dog than she is to either of them. Zeus Chesterfield Zeus is Rhoda's pet Chihuahua. Rhoda dresses him up and he doesn't like it one bit. Zeus is a smart pup who despises his owner Cassandra Cassandra was the first biological child that was introduced in the show. Rhoda demanded her daughter to capture all twelve of Mrs. Kipling's baby lizards. The Ross kids thought that Rhoda plans to turn the lizards into clothing. After the sanctuary was revealed, it was believed that Cassandra was arrested for attempted murder of the lizards. Brooks Brooks was the latest biological child to be revealed and fell in love with Jessie. Following Brooks, beginning to date Jessie, Mrs. Chesterfield tried to break them up, as she did not approve of Jessie. However when Brooks refused, she cut off all his funds and took his job, to try and force him out. However, when Brooks held out to date Jessie, and thanks to a little prodding from Bertram, she finally agreed to accept his choice. When Brooks and Jessie got engaged, Mrs. Chesterfield organized their wedding in the Ross penthouse and prepared all the decorations using her royal riches (albeit she selfishly had Brooks' face iced all over the wedding cake when Jessie's face was only in a small teacup). Nevertheless, both Jessie and Mrs. Chesterfield do not like the idea of being in-laws (Jessie herself even pointed that out to the Ross kids at one point before the ceremony). On the wedding, however, Jessie and Brooks break up when Brooks leaves for a job in Africa and Jessie refuses to come with him due to her career as the Ross nanny.Category:In Love Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Live Action Villains Category:Egotist Category:Elitist Category:Parents Category:Archenemy Category:Wealthy Category:Mischievous Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom villains Category:On & Off Category:Golddiggers Category:Greedy Category:Perverts Category:Black Widow Category:Affably Evil Category:Elderly Category:Dimwits Category:Villainesses Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Blackmailers Category:Betrayed Category:Master Manipulator Category:Friend of the hero Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Hungry